1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to multiple finger ring structures, and more particularly, to multiple ring structures forming nested relationships with one another.
2. Prior Art
An examination of the prior art discloses numerous designs for finger rings which employ multiple bands which are intended to be stacked or placed adjacent one another. In the most rudimentary forms, multiple rings are placed adjacent one another solely for the purpose of ornamentation. When viewed in the context of the present invention, the most relevant examples of prior art display a structural relationship between the adjacent bands and settings of the component structure.
One example of prior art employs, a first band comprised of a simple cylindrical structure. A second band is adapted to be stacked or placed adjacent the first band and includes a setting which extends laterally from the surface of the second band. The setting includes a notch which is placed adjacent the exterior surface of the first ring. When in place, the configuration of the setting will prevent inadvertent separation of the ring components. The prior art also discloses a number of ring designs wherein interlocking settings are mounted upon the exterior surfaces of stacked ring components. In these examples of the prior art, each of the component elements includes settings which are complementary to one another. When the bands are placed in axial abutment to one another, each setting includes a component which is interleaved with a portion of the adjacent setting.
The primary inadequacy of the designs exhibited by the prior art is the inability to maximize the surface area which can be used to display mounted stones or the like. The present invention substantially resolves the inadequacies exhibited by the prior art. The present invention employs a plurality of cylindrical bands which are adapted to be placed in axial abutment to one another on the hand of the user. A setting comprising a bezel is secured to the exterior surface of each band and extends laterally from the band in parallel, spaced relation to the longitudinal axis of the band. The bezels of adjacent bands are intended to be in a nested relationship to one another. At the intended interface between each adjacent bezel, the exterior surface thereof is defined by a first chord which extends outwardly from an origination point lying along the longitudinal axis of the band. The origination point is defined by a second chord which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the band and lies in the end plane of the cylindrical band. For adjacent bands of equal radius, respective bezels will contact each other along a surface which is defined by the first chord. By constructing the exterior surface of the bezels in accordance with the defined relationship, the surface area which can be used to display mounted stones is maximized.